Offices of AHSCA
In AHSCA there are two Offices, Offices of the State and Offices of the Government. Offices of the state are recognized by their formal traditional titles; Duke, Duchess, Chief, etc. while the offices of the Government are recognized by their title and affiliation; Officer of Defense, etc. Those of the state are the highest in power presiding over the nation and/or their individual state and have the absolute rule of law under them. Those in the Government offices have limited power and answer to a higher authority, be it the Duchess or the State Leader. State Duke and Duchess The highest office in AHSCA belong to the Duke and/or Duchess. By the Constitution the Duke and Duchess both act as the universal heads of the federation and the defense forces of AHSCA. Neither can supersede the constitution and no citizen can be given the title without direct heritage through blood or marriage. Currently the office is held by Marcella Villa. Young Mistress and Young Lady Young Mistress and Young Lady or Young Master and Young Sir are title replacements of the traditional monarch titles of Prince and Princess, given only in the family line of the Duke and Duchess. In the family line, the oldest child will receive the title of Master or Mistress and the second in line (or youngest whichever is first) will receive the Sir or Lady title. Young will always accompany to avoid confusion with the honorific address given to the Duke, Duchess or any other high up in the State or Government. Currently, Gisella Villa is given these title. Viceroy and Vicerine Viceroy and Vicerine The titles given to the holders of Hoshino Island. Power of the leaders of the state of Hoshino are shared with the Duke and Duchess but limited by the Constitution to their individual state. Currently Yang-Chi Ming and husband Shinta Ming are holders of this title. The Elected The Elected title is given to any island that holds democratic elections with in the state. Currently this only applies to the single state of Stillestando which has democratic elections, laid out by the former Princess Schala Laez converting it's monarchy over to a democratic system. On Stillestando, The Elected holds a term of office for six years with no term limits imposed. Chief The title of Chief (sometimes Ĉefo or Chieftess) holds a similar power position to the Duke and Duchess and Viceroy and Vicerine holding all absolute power of Corona Island within the limits of the Constitution. The Office can be shared or held by one depending on the wishes of the Tribal Elders or the individual. in the case of newly appointed Chief Tala and her husband Petro, Petro was given the honorary title of Chief by his birthright even though he didn't wish to personally hold the office with his wife. In this case Petro has no ruling power or command of the Corona Government however he is still considered Deputy Chief. The Chief can chose his/her successor with the cooperation of the Tribal Elders. This will traditionally follow the bloodline of the family as in traditional monarchies. Tribal Elder (or Pliaĝa) A subset of the Corona Government and the only case of governance within individual villages in the AHSCA chain, the Tribal Elders act in accordance with the Chief's wishes and govern their own individual villages and thus are given leeway to have their individual mandates for their individual villages in accordance with Corona law and the Constitution; Tribal Elders also participate in the choosing of a Chief of the Island. Premier The Premier is the supreme leader of Animalpolis Island and holds the whole title of power and is one of only two offices to not have a shared power structure the other being Stillestando Island. The title replaced the former title of Lord following the 2008 Duel and the abolition of the Feudal System in place before it. Currently this is held by Millhiore F. Biscotti. Government Majority/Minority Leader The Title of Majority Leader to the party leader or other elected official of the Congress of AHSCA. The Majority Leader can also act as the Congressional Speaker and conduct the daily business of Congress. Also acting on behalf of the state in the approval of legislation and treaties before the Duchess and Duke of the nation and can engage in diplomatic affairs at home or abroad within conjunction or in the absence of the Duke or Duchess. The Majority Leader can also appoint a Congressional Assistant to aide them in these duties. In the event of total incapacitation of the Royal Family in Peace Time, the Majority Leader is First in the Line of Succession and can take control of Government and eventually become the new Duke or Duchess. In War time, this is given to the Officer of Defense. The Minority Leader 's position is similar to that of the Majority holding the office of the party with the second highest vote count in AHSCA. Similarity they can conduct meetings of the Congress with or in absence of the Majority Leader can appoint assistants and engage in diplomatic affairs. However, the Minority can only engage in diplomatic affairs at home or abroad within conjunction or absence of the Majority leader, Duke and Duchess. Officer of Defense (United Island Office of Defense) The Officer of Defense Overseas the Defense Office and other military affairs of the UNIS and is a direct subject of the Duke and Duchess. In a time of War The Officer of Defense is considered the Under Commander-in-Chief and can take full commander-in-chief as well as Head of State in the event of incapacitation of the Royal Family during war time or times of national crises. Officer of the Treasury (United Island Office of the Treasury) The Officer of the Treasury is the overseer of the currency and taxation circuit of AHSCA. The Officer is a Subject of the Congress and subject to congressional review before Royal Review. Officer of Meteorology (United Island Office of Meteorology) The Officer of Meteorology is not a subject to any person or body but acts simple reporter and scientific position within the Government. In charge of seeing UNIMO in it's mission to forecast, predict and monitor weather conditions on the island and in the greater regional waters. Officer of Public Information and Culture (United Island Office Culture and Information) The Officer of Culture and Information Acts in the same capacity of the Officer of Meterology, not being subject directly to a person or body but acting as a reporter and liaison for the cultural makeup and demographics of AHSCA at home and abroad. They handle the limited media capacity by giving news and direct reports from the government. Officer of Foreign Affairs (United Island Office of Foreign Relations) The Officer of Foreign Relations (or Foreign Affairs) is a direct subject of the Duchess and handles all foreign communiques not sent out directly by the Duchess. The office also handles matters of immigration, citizenship and embassy and consulate matters. In the event of incapacity of either the Royal Family or heads of Congress, the Foreign Officer may assume control of Government in peacetime. In war time they follow the Officer of Defense in the line of succession. Officer of the Interior (United Island Office of the Interior) The Officer of the Interior 'is responsible for the police and security and environmental responsibility of the government including monitoring fishing and farming practices. They are also responsible for housing grants. Police and other emergency services also are under responsibility of the Interior Officer. Collaborating with the UNIOM, civil preparedness and post-disaster response is also a primary responsibility of the Office. Historic and Obsolete Titles Through the years of reforms and shifts in the government paradime of AHSCA titles have come and gone. *'King: 'Once held by the ruler of Stillestando in the time it was a monarchy. Follows the traditional view of King. *'Queen: 'Reserved for the Lady of Stillestando and wife of the husband. Tradionally the spouse had no governing or figure head powers. *'Prince: ' *'Princess *'Lord: '''Once held by the ruler of Animalpolis when Animalpolis was first organized it was organized according to a fedual hiearchy with the lord on top. **'Rai General: (Thunder General)' In the old feudal system these were village leaders. **'Kaze General: (Wind General)'''' High military position within the old feudal system. Category:AHSCA Category:Government Category:People